Storage Guide
Crafting Guide: Storage Originally written by and produced by MTC and her leaders. Moved to these forums by demand and complaints of signing up for the MTC forums to view them: Introduction Why Storage? Storage is probably one of the most underrated skills in the game. I say that because most people see Storage as a skill that turns various Fish caught on the sea into Fish Meat. But many people probably wont know that Storage has also two very important Passive Components to it in addition to its Active Component of preserving Fish and Food. 1) High levels of Storage reduces the rate in which your equipment wears down when sailing 2) When you are being plundered by Pirates, the amount of money and Trade Goods plundered by your opponent depends on your level of Storage. Both of these Passive boosts makes it worthwhile to level up your Storage, especially in late game. There are two ways to level up Storage, either by using ingredients caught when fishing, or by using ingredients gathered from Landing Areas using either the skill of Collection or Procurement. Recommended Birth Place Any nation Chapter of the Sea This method is used for levelling up Storage by combining with Fishing. All the processes require only one recipe book, and therefore taking up less inventory space. -Required Recipe Book Fisherman Arts- Preservation Methods (London, Amsterdam, Seville, Lisbon, Marseilles, Venice 5000D -Required Skills Storage (fisherman) Fishing (fisherman) Level 1 (Sardine >>> Fish Meat or Herring >>> Fish Meat) If you are in Southern Europe, you can fish for Sardines and make Fish Meat. If you are in Northern Europe, you can fish for Herring Level 2 (Horse Mackerel >>> Fish Meat) You can stay in Northern Europe and fish for Sardines and Herring or you can go to the Mediterranean and make Fish Meat from Horse Mackerels Level 3 (Tara >>> Fish Meat) Tara requires level 4 Fishing, can are common the North Sea. The best place is south of Oslo and north of Copenhagen. Level 4 (Salmon >>> Fish Meat) In the same place where you fished for Tara, you can also fish for Salmon. Salmon requires level 5 fishing, and it can be turned into Fish Meat to level up your Storage skill. Level 5 - 8 (Bonito >>> Fish Meat or Sawara >>> Fish Meat) Bonito can be found between Madeira and Cape Verde. Alternatively you can travel to the Arabian Sea, outside Aden to fish to Sawara. Both fish can be preserved using Storage. Level 8-10 (Tuna >>> Fish Meat) Tuna requires level 8 in fishing, there two common spots for Tuna fishing. the first one is below Syracuse or just outside. The other spot is just south of Madeira. Tuna can be processed into Fish Meat. Level 10+ See Late Game Chapter of the Land This alternative method can also be used to level up Storage. Instead of using various Fish as the raw materials, this method relies upon items gathered from Landing areas using either Procurement, or Collection. The disadvantage is that some of the raw materials require high levels in Procurement or Collection. However, this disadvantage can be compensated if your farm produced these goods such as Nuts and Bark. -Required Recipe Books Traveler's Food Procuring Skill (Benghazi, Salonika reward after 200,000D in investment) -Requires Skills Procurement (fisherman, biologist) Collection (fisherman, biologist) Storage (fisherman) Notes on Procurement and Collection Each time you activate the Procurement or Collection skill, it costs 5 vigor. The higher your level of Procurement and Collection, the more goods you will be able to collect with one action. The best Landing areas to use Procurement and Collection is Landing areas outside towns, since you can go back into the Bar to replenish your vigour when it runs out. The best spots in Landing areas to Procure or Collect items is on the Landmark areas, such as Stacked Boulder or Large Tree. Level 1 (3 x Berries >>> Dried Strawberries) Nuts can obtained through Procurement in many European landing areas. I prefer the Landing area outside Nantes, because you can go into the bar to refill your Vigour when it runs out through Procurement. Level 2 (3x Berries >>> Prunes or Egg >>> Chicken/Duck) You can stay in the location above and turn Nuts into Prunes or you can go to a town that sells Eggs such as Faro and produce Chicken/Duck from Eggs. Prunes are a Specialty product from the south of France. Level 3 (3 x Berries >>> Dried Fig) Using the same methods as above, turn Nuts procured from Landing area into Dried Figs. Dried Figs are a Specialty product from the Near East and can be sold for high prices in Norther Europe. Level 4 (3 x Berries >>> Dried Apples or 3 x Nuts >>> Dried Apricots) Both Dried Apples and Dried Apricots use the same amount of Nuts. The different is that Dried Apples is a Speciality product of Northern France. So if you are in the Mediterranean, you are better off to make Dried Apples instead of Dried Apricots. Level 5 - 7 (5 x Berries >>> Dried Mango) Since most the recipes in the Book of Catering for Travelers use Nuts as the main ingredient, you can stay in one Landing area and procure Nuts to produce various items. Level 7 (Berries >>> Lime juice) This recipe only requires a single Berries, but the item produces is not a trade good but a consumable. Lime Juice is used to cure Scurvy when sailing on the sea. Level 8 (5 x Exotic Fruit >>> Chillies) You must be sick of procuring Nuts by now. It's time to move to a new area and start procuring a different. For the next 3 levels, you need to Procure Exotic Fruits which is native to the Americas. The best place is outside the landing area outside the town of Merida in the Caribbean. Exotic Fruits require level 7 in Procurement to obtain, and this recipe combine 5 Strange Fruits to make Red Pepper. Level 9 (6 x Exotic Fruit >>> Green Chillies) In the same method as above, combine 6 Strange Fruits to make Green Chillies. Level 10 (5 x Exotic Fruit >>> Cashews) In the same method as above, combine 5 Strange Fruits to make Cashew Nuts. Level 10+ See Late Game Late Game -Required Recipe Book Fisherman Arts- Preservation Methods optional (London, Amsterdam, Seville, Lisbon, Marseilles, Venice{/COLOR] 5000D Book of Extracting Dye optional (Merida, reward after 800,000D in investment) Book of Catering for Travellers (Benghazi, Salonika reward after 200,000D in investment) -Required Skills Storage (fisherman) Fishing optional (fisherman) Procurement optional (fisherman) Collection optional (fisherman) Congratulations on reaching level 10 in Storage. This probably one of the hardest crafting skills to level up. At level 10, your equipments should hardly drop in durability when sailing, and when you get robbed by Pirates, your Storage level should prevent significant losses. Level 10 is adequate enough, there is no real need to get Storage to 15, but for those who wish to do so, here is how. Path A Level 10 - 14 (Tuna >>> Fish Meat) If you chose the path of leveling up Storage through Fishing, then your best way of levelling Storage above 10 is to process Tuna. There is no effective recipes from level 8 until level 14 where you can process Marlin and Mako for Fish Meat. Level 14 - 15 (Marlin >>> Fish Meat; Mako >>> Fish Meat) Marlin and Mako require level 14 in Fishing can be both fished near the Port of Madeira It's best if you equip yourself with some booster items to both Storage and Fishing so that you can process Marlin and Mako when your Storage level is under 14. This way your Storage level will level up much faster. Path B Level 11 (5 Strange Fruit >>> Allspice or 5 x Bark >>> Logwood) There are more options for levelling up storage when you are using items from the land. Procure Strange Fruits outside the town of Merida and combine 5 Strange Fruits to produce Allspice. Alternatively you can use the Collection skill to collect Bark from the same Landing area in the Caribbean and produce Logwood using the Book of Extracting Dye. Barks require level 8 in collection. Level 12 (5 x Bark >>> Cinchona Bark) Collect Barks and using the Book of Catering for Travellers to make Cinchona Bark from 5 Barks Level 13 - 15 (5 x Bark >>> Cinchona Bark; 5 x Large Leaves >>> Cochineal) Strangely, Large Leaves only require level 5 in Collection. When you collect 5 Large Leaves turn them into Cochineal with the Book of Extracting Dye and when you collect 5 Barks turn them Cinchona Bark with the Book of Catering for Travellers. Level 15 WooHoo!! Your Storage level is maxed. Now you have no fear of travelling on the seas in your best equipment and carrying large amounts of Ducats around. Even when you are robbed, your level 15 Storage would prevent you from incurring any significant losses. Good luck and sail safe.